Signal processing systems generally receive one or more input signals to utilize in signal processing. Signal processing systems may, for example, process the input signals(s) directly or may utilize information contained in such input signals(s) to process other signals.
Signal characteristics of signals input to signal processing systems may vary. Such variations may comprise, for example, signal strength variations, signal noise variations, data rate variations, information encoding variations, phase variations and timing variations, to name a few. Input signal characteristics may vary between different input signals and may vary within a single input signal. For example and without limitation, in a scenario where an input signal comprises multiple sub-signals, the sub-signals may have a phase relationship relative to each other. The phase relationship may be relatively stable and predictable or may be relatively unstable and unpredictable.
Signal processing systems may process or otherwise utilize input signals with varying signal characteristics. In such scenarios, aspects of the signal processing operations performed may depend on the varying signal characteristics.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.